medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Monster I've Sought
Box 4: The Monster I've Sought (俺はお前という化け物と, Ore wa Omae to Iu Bakemono to) is the sixteenth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Takachiho challenges Medaka, as the Student Council look on. He tells Medaka that the flash drive around his neck contains all the data on the experiments he underwent as part of the Flask Plan, and tells her to go all out against him. They both take a stance, and Takachiho manages to strike Medaka with a rising knee to the face. He is impressed when she shrugs off the blow, but attacks her again with a kick, knocking her to the ground. Medaka reveals that she purposely took his attacks to steal his flash drive. A thrilled Takachiho tells her that she could easily have made it to the fourth floor if she hadn't met him, and proceeds to take back his flash drive. Despite this, Medaka smiles, pleased to meet someone on the same level as her. Medaka launches a barrage of Unzen's super balls at Takachiho, but he is still able to dodge them all. However, this allows Medaka to identify his Abnormality as automatic reflexes. She is surprised though, when Takachiho reveals he has figured out her Abnormality as well. As Takachiho brags that he has figured out Medaka's ability, she remarks that she'll be embarrassed if he has. At Zenkichi's suggestion, Medaka tries to surpass Takachiho's reflexes with the Bunshin technique. This proves ineffective however, as he easily seeing through the illusion, and breaks Medaka's arm. Zenkichi makes to join her side, but she orders him to stay back, insisting that the fight is one on one. She then reveals that she purposefully let Takachiho break her arm so that she could steal his flash drive. Takachiho then labels Medaka's ability as zero reflex; in that she has no reflexes at all. Hearing Takachiho's assessment of Medaka's lack of reflexes, Kikaijima thinks to herself that there is no other way to explain how Medaka can do the things she does. Zenkichi though is unimpressed, thinking to himself how Medaka never tried to keep that a secret. He worries though that Medaka is having too much trouble for the opponent on only the first floor, and that she is turning into an experiment for the Flask Plan. He continues to think to himself that the Thirteen Party are like the missing parts of Medaka's personality. Takachiho declares himself superior to Medaka, and then reveals that the flash drive she stole was just a fake. Medaka declares that she will prove that reflexes are not the best, and removes her shoes and socks. Zenkichi immediately orders Akune, Kikaijima, and the Tsushima twins to back up. Watching Medaka bounce from foot to foot, Takachiho notices that the sound of her feet coming down doesn't match with the actual point of contact. Before he can ponder any further, Medaka attacks him with her Kurokami Phantom, effectively striking his body before his muscles could react. Heavily wounded, Takachiho asks Medaka if she can move fast than the speed of light, before collapsing. Medaka explains that her bouncing up and down was to throw off Takachiho's timing, and she then attacked him when he blinked. Medaka is heavily wounded by the strain put on her body, and she accidentally destroyed the flash drive in the attack. She proclaims her victory, then collapses. Zenkichi runs to her side. He wonders why she would use such a dangerous move, remembering her behavior in middle school. He and the rest of the Student Council are horrified when Takachiho rises to his feet, and Medaka remains unmoving. Barely standing and bloodied, Takachiho remarks that the only reason he can get up is because Medaka aimed for his flash drive rather than his body directly. When Medaka rises as well, Takachiho demands that they continue, declaring that he and Medaka both want to "talk" to each other with their fists. Zenkichi tells Medaka to ignore him, but relents after realizing that Medaka wants to fight someone on equal footing as well. The rest stand back as Medaka prepares to fight Takachiho once more. They are all three surprised when the two simply start punching one another, with Akune remarking that even Takachiho isn't dodging. They realize that, in his exhausted state, Takachiho is unable to dodge, as his muscles are unable to keep up with his reflexes. However, Takachiho still rallies, and combining his reflexes with judgment, is able to dodge Medaka's finishing blow. Ecstatic, he laughs out loud, only to be silenced as Medaka drops him with a kick to the head. As he falls, Takachiho is amazed that Medaka could turn her reflexes on as well as off, and regrets that all of his abilities were rendered normal before her. As Medaka walks away, she offers to fight him again the next day, an offer Takachiho jokingly refuses. In his office, Hakama comments to Shiranui that all Abnormals want to have relationships, but their overwhelming abilities make this impossible. He remarks that as long as Medaka is in the complex, he will make use of her as a guinea pig. When Shiranui asks him who is on the next floor, he tells her that it is Munakata, who isn't as strong as Takachiho, but is on the nation's most wanted list for mass murder. Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Shigusa Takachiho #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Hansode Shiranui #Myouga Unzen (flashback) #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Kei Munakata #Mizou Yukuhashi (flashback) #Youka Naze (flashback) #Itami Koga (flashback) #Hakama Shiranui Category:Episodes